


Noche en vela

by missginni



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-21
Updated: 2004-02-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 05:29:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missginni/pseuds/missginni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neville sabe que Hermione nunca será para él. Pero no le importa. No le importa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noche en vela

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Todo es de J.K.Rowling. Yo no gano nada escribiendo esto.

Ella, siempre ella.

Le tiene hipnotizado casi desde el primer momento en que la conoció. Enseguida vio que era amable a pesar de querer ocultarlo, quizás por timidez, quizás porque estaba acostumbrada a mostrarse así. La seleccionaron para Gryffindor rápidamente y en ese instante él había deseado con fervor que lo escogieran para “la casa de los valientes”, a pesar de tener la certeza de que no merecía estar allí. Pero el sombrero lo sorprendió enviándolo a Gryffindor, a pesar de sus dudas, y enseguida corrió a sentarse cerca de ella, ya que era una de las pocas personas con las que había hablado en el tren.

Poco a poco se fue haciendo su amigo durante las clases. Ella era un poco mandona, probablemente debido a su costumbre de estar sola, pero a él no le importaba. Porque sabía que su fondo era bueno, que era su amiga, y que su alma era pura.

Neville se convirtió en su amigo incondicional, ese que siempre estaba ahí por si ella lo necesitaba, aunque Hermione nunca pareció darse cuenta porque jamás iba en su busca.

Siempre iba con él, lo buscaba a él…

Neville también quería su amistad, pero no sabía cómo acercarse porque siempre había sido demasiado tímido, cobarde. Además no podía evitar cierto recelo porque ella siempre estaba a su lado...

Sus sospechas se confirmaron poco después. No se lo dijo, por supuesto, porque nunca habían llegado a ese nivel de confianza, pero resultaba evidente para alguien que siempre la estaba observando. Cada mirada, cada palabra, cada gesto, estaban impregnados de un tipo de amor distinto, el mismo que brotaba por cada poro de su piel cuando miraba a Hermione. Por eso, quizás, Neville fue uno de los pocos que se dio cuenta, sino el único. 

Ella era demasiado buena disimulando.

Pero siempre estaba ahí para él, en los momentos tristes, en los alegres, cuando estaba en peligro o asustado… sólo vivía para él, pero Harry nunca se dio cuenta. Y Neville, como una sombra acechante, no podía dejar de observar, queriendo ser él…

Entonces se dio cuenta de que no era el único que sentía mariposas en el estómago cuando ella estaba cerca, cuando le dirigía la palabra. Ron, aunque trató de ocultarlo escondiéndose detrás de una animosidad desmedida, sólo buscaba llamar su atención, que ella estuviese tan pendiente de él como lo estaba de Harry. Pero se daba cuenta, al igual que Neville, que nadie iba a poder desplazarlo de su corazón. 

Aun así trataba de fingir que no le importaba. Pero Neville podía oír su llanto muchas noches, cuando despertaba, callado y suave pero inequívocamente cruel. Y su nombre, _Hermione_ , se escapaba a veces entre sus sueños…

Ron sabía tan bien como Neville que ella nunca iba a ser para él, que sólo una persona ocupaba su corazón, alguien que quizás tarde o temprano se daría cuenta… ¿No se preguntaba por qué siempre estaba ahí cuando la necesitaba? ¿Por qué estaba triste cuando él lo estaba y feliz cuando él lo era? ¿No se preguntaba por qué sus ojos se ensombrecían cuando hablaba de otra, o cuando se daba cuenta de que no significaba nada más para él que una amiga? ¿Acaso no podía ver cómo sus manos temblaban ligeramente cuando él se acercaba demasiado?

No, Harry no lo sabía, y no porque no se hubiese dado cuenta de esas muestras pequeñas e inconfundibles que Hermione mostraba de vez en cuando, sino porque se había negado a verlo. Era más cómodo pensar en ella sólo como una amiga, asumir que sus manos temblaban por el frío y que sus ojos se mostraban igual de cálidos con todos sus compañeros…

Qué ingenuo.

Ni Neville ni Ron podía tenerla y él que sí podía la apartaba a un lado. Para Neville ser su amigo no bastaba, pero al mismo tiempo era mucho más de lo que podía haber imaginado. Por eso sabía que siempre iba a amarla en la distancia, aun sabiendo que nunca iba a ser para él. Aunque se quedara solo…

Era mejor quererla en la distancia que no haberla descubierto nunca. Su alma era de ella. Para siempre.


End file.
